


in the Himalayas

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Cursed to Have Wings, Gen, Wing Type - Bat - Freeform, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: It's just their luck that Ward got cursed with bat-wingsandthey had to camp out on the side of a mountain all on the same day.
Relationships: Ward Meachum & Danny Rand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Wingfic Exchange June 2020





	in the Himalayas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> I didn't quite finish this treat in time for the due date, but saw the collection is accepting treats at any time, so I hope you enjoy these idiots, Sholio!

"Come wander around the Far East with me, Ward," Danny hears Ward muttering under his breath; they're close enough that Danny can hear him clearly. "It'll be fun. We'll look for Randall together, maybe ransack some caves full of treasure, get bat-wings. Yeah."

"Caves full of - I didn't say anything like that," Danny protests. He shifts carefully on the rocky ledge, rotating his sore ankle a little in his boot. The tent is pitched in such a way that it's anchored securely into the stone, and no one is in danger of falling over, but it's best to be careful either way. 

"Why would you focus on that, and not the _wings_." It's muffled, and in the very dim light remaining of the glow-stick they'd cracked to finish pitching the tent, Danny can now see that Ward's pushed his face into his scrunched-up jacket he's using as a pillow. The position leaves his back exposed. The aforementioned wings rise and fall with his breath, and tremble slightly. They do look like bat wings: the three distinct sections, the bone-type piece that would be like an arm on an actual bat, a wicked claw at that joint. The skin - hide? - is thin, and looks leathery, but Danny touched it accidentally earlier before Ward could jerk away, and it was soft and somewhat warm. 

Ward seems like he's holding himself very still, which means he'll never sleep, rocky ledge or not. Danny knows from several weeks' experience now that a tired Ward is an irritable Ward, so he says, "I'm sorry about the wings, I didn't know she was a sorceress, it should wear off," the same as he's said at least four times before now. 

Ward huffs into the jacket.

"Relax, please," Danny whispers. "Get some sleep."

"I can't sleep, because there are _knives_ sticking out of the _wings_ that are sticking out of _me_!" Ward shouts, each syllable rising in volume. The words echo through the rocks, and the wings vibrate. He makes an angry, frustrated noise. The unspoken _and I don't want to accidentally slice up either of us in my sleep_ is clear.

"You'll be asleep, so the wings will be asleep, too," Danny murmurs, trying for comforting but cringing once the words are out of his mouth. 

Ward huffs again, but his shoulders twitch in amusement. "You can't talk me into being okay with this."

"I wasn't trying to." Really, he wasn't; he knows better than that with Ward.

The wings seem to settle a little bit when he says that; they fold down against Ward's back and curl over his arm. Danny inches forward a minuscule amount. He doesn't like the feel of the tent's nylon against his back even if he knows he's not actually going to fall. And giving Ward the inside spot was only right; the wings needed the highest point of the tent, and that was against the rock. Danny's slept in much worse places. 

Although this might actually be the worst place he and Ward have had to sleep together. So far.

"Stop thinking, I can hear you," Ward mutters.

"She cursed you with telepathy as well as the wings?"

Ward lifts his head enough to glare. "The tent is secure, we made sure of that. You're not going to go over the edge."

"I know that." 

"I'm not going to cuddle."

Danny allows himself an exasperated noise, just because he knows it'll make Ward laugh against his better judgement, and he needs Ward to lighten up just a little bit right now. And Ward does let out a breathy chuckle before moving slightly, tucking his body even closer to the mountainside. That lets Danny scoot forward another inch. 

Ward sighs. "I wouldn't feel so gross about this if I felt like I could control them," he admits quietly.

"You _can_ control them."

Ward is quiet so long that Danny would wonder if he's fallen asleep, except he can easily tell that Ward hasn't, that Ward is just breathing as evenly as he can in the cool dimness while still doing his best not to move, because he's afraid of hurting Danny. So he repeats his words as he slides his hand forward, just far enough to rest it very lightly on Ward's shoulder. 

"I'm not sure a tent on the side of the mountain is the best place to test that hypothesis," Ward says dryly, but he doesn't jerk back from Danny's touch, or even really move at all. 

"We don't have to test it out right now. I just want you to say it." 

"Will you stop talking if I do?"

"That's a possibility." 

The wings move slightly, lifting up. The hide - skin - whatever it's really called, it brushes against the back of Danny's knuckles where he's still resting his hand on Ward's shoulder. It's not exactly warm now, but it's not cool, either. "I really am sorry you got cursed," he says, because he feels like he should apologize at least once more, even if it wasn't actually his fault. 

"Yeah, well, let's just hope it's temporary." Ward blows his hair up out of his eyes. The wing that's not tucked behind his back settles downward again, stretching out slightly so that it's curved over Danny but not touching him. The mountainside chill lessens a little. "I guess at least they're warmer than nothing," Ward grumbles. "Especially since my shirt is all shredded. Not the best look for camping in the fucking wilderness."

"I think I have an extra."

"Pointless at the moment." The wing drops down another few inches, resting on Danny's arm now. Ward yawns into his makeshift pillow, but Danny can see him keeping one eye on the curved claw. 

"Ward," he murmurs quietly. "I trust you not to hurt me."

"Should you, though."

"Yes." He squeezes Ward's elbow. "We're going to sleep now. Your wings aren't going to do anything. Tomorrow, if you want, I'll push you off the ledge and we'll find out if you can fly." 

"That's a threat, Danny Rand," Ward mutters, but Danny sees the corner of his mouth pulling into something sort of like a smile. He waits until Ward's eyes close before he shuts his own.


End file.
